Angel Season Six Episode One
by lutherjones79
Summary: Picking up monthes after Not Fade Away, Angel finds his team detoriated and the Senior Partners somehow gone?


Angel:  
>Season Six Episode One:<p>

A strong, yellow glow emenated through the glass doors into the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. It was so bright that you couldn't see past it into the courtyard. Suddenly, Angel walked out of the light smiling happily. He walked down into the lobby with Cordelia and Doyle behind him. "I'm gonna get Wesley, he'll be with Fred" Doyle said happlily "Probably tryin' to slip her the tongue if I know my Wesley". He walked up the stairs. Angel and Cordelia stopped in front of the desk and smiled at each other for a moment then kissed happily. "Keep it in your pants kiddies, i'm trying to work over here" Lorne complained from behind the desk. They stepped apart and looked at him, noticing his presence for the first time. They smiled sheepishly. "You must be fading green guy, you just aren't standing out as much as you used to" Cordelia joked. "Love is eternal, love is powerful, love is blinding" Spike said uncharacteristically. He was walking in from the kitchen and drinking bourbon from the bottle. "Is that mine Mr. Poetry?" Angel barked. "Don't stress honey, if you get crow's feet that's eternal" Cordelia insisted stroking his cheek. Wesley and Fred walked down into the lobby, arm in arm. Fred was dressed in full leather with blue hair, eyes and forehead. "Angel!" Wesley squeaked "How goes the hunt?". Angel smiled. "Great" he replied "Gunn did most of the work". Gunn trailed in behind the others with a mace in his hand that was covered in black blood. "I've never liked amusmant parks. Now I like them even less" he complained. They all laughed a little too much. Gunn looked at them suspicously. The light behind and around them suddenly intensified and filled the whole building.

Angel, Gunn and Illyria appeared stood in a row in a white room. They looked around confused. "Angel? Where are we?" Gunn asked. "I don't know but, the Hyperion Hotel. That wasn't real" Angel answered. Illyria looked around. "Where are allies?" she asked. Angel paused and looked solemnly into space. "We're it" Angel said "We've lost everybody else". Gunn stopped for a moment and let it sink in. "Wes, Lorne, Spike?" he asked. "Wesley died, I have told you this mortal" Illyria reminded him. "If Lorne is alive it's not suprising he isn't here. He told me he wasn't coming back. I don't know where Spike is though" Angel explained. A harmonic sound suddenly rang through the room and smoke billowed out of the ground in front of them. Cordelia, dressed as a goddess walked out of the smoke with yellow glowing eyes. She paused for a second then coughed unattractively. "Ok! Mental note, eight-six the smoke" she spluttered "Hi guys!". She looked at Illyria and a sadness overcame her. "Fred" Cordelia whispered sadly. Illyria rolled her eyes. "Cordy?" Angel breathed, taken back. "What is going on?" Illyria asked. "I'm a Higher Being now. It's less boring than last time, I like do stuff now. It's pretty beast" Cordelia explained cheerily. "No, what's with the Hyperion Hotel illusion? Where's Spike? Where are we?" Gunn asked. Cordelia sighed. "Let's start at the beginning. Impatient" she complained. Angel grinned. "After your, misguided shall we say, mission to falter the Senior Partners, they sent a horde of hellish beasts at you. The Powers that Be rescued you from death and stored you in a pocket dimension that was styled after the Hyperion Hotel" Cordelia explained "Nobody knows where Spike is. Or if they do they won't tell me". Illyria looked worried. "Well, what's happening now? Why did you take us out of the pocket dimension?" Angel asked. "The Senior Partners have been weakened significantly following the Circle's defeat. They couldn't risk a run in with the Powers that Be. So, me and my collegues basically" Cordelia explained with a laugh "We're badass in case you didn't notice". Illyria scoffed and muttered under her breath about smoke. "Anyway. The Senior Partners have given up on their warpath, left LA and it is now safe for you to return" Cordelia finished. "Thanks for saving us Cordy, always count on you" Gunn said. "Yeah, it's all starting to come back. How you rescued us exactly" Angel muttered. Cordelia nodded.

The rain crashed down excessively on the alley where the great battle took place. Angel, wielding the large sword he'd pried from a demon's hand, was taking on three giants and seven trolls. He beheaded two of the trolls, kicked a third aside, used a fourth as a trampoline and flew through the air towards one of the giants. He drove the sword through the giant's heart then jumped off as one of the other's club flew towards him. The dead giant and Angel got out of the way and the club instead hit the other remaining giant which started an inter-giant forces battle. Up on the roof of a small office building, Illyria was battiling with the massive, scaley, green dragon. Somewhere down the alley, Spike was taking on hordes of ogres and demons. Not long ago, Angel had been fighting alongside Gunn but he was missing among the army. A trio of minotaurs suddenly came running out of the darkness and charged Angel. He jumped out the way but was hit by the left one. He was thrown down the alley and landed beside Gunn who was bleeding on the floor. "Come on boss, we gotta keep going!" he groaned. They got up as a group of vampires ran towards them. Gunn staked two with his hidden stakes and Angel sliced the last two in half with a stray axe. The final vampire sucker-punched Gunn then got beheaded by Angel. A flume of fire above the alley suddenly lit up the dark battlefield. Illyria came flying down from the roof and crashed to the ground in front of Angel forming a crater. Gunn helped her to her feet. "Anybody seen Spike?" Angel asked in the lull of the battle. Nobody responded. The horde came charging back over. Illyria ran out in front of Angel and Gunn. She knocked out two of the vampires with her fists then kicked a third so hard, she dusted when she landed. Angel took on two more trolls and Gunn ran towards a devil like demon. Before he reached the demon, a glowing white portal appeared at the side of the alley and Cordelia's echoing voice called them in. "Come on!" Gunn shouted to the others. He ran into it and Illyria ran after him. Angel ran up to it and fought off the demons that chased him. "SPIKE!" Angel bellowed "SPIIIKE!". He gave up after a second then ran through the portal as a huge ball of flames flew towards it.

Present day Angel, Gunn and Illyria looked around in confusion. After a second the sound of sizziling came from Angel and Gunn and they ran into the shadows. Illyria looked around. They were in the alley where the battle had taken place. The sun was beaming down from the sky. "We're back. I wonder how long it's been" Angel muttered. "More importantly! I just sizzled in sunlight! Am I a Vampire?" Gunn asked frantically. Angel and Illyria looked at him. "You are, I can tell" Angel replied "I'm sorry Gunn. You must have been changed during the battle". "NO! I was with you the whole time man" Gunn insisted, panicking. "Not the whole time, right before the end we got split up. I'm sorry Gunn, don't worry. I'm a vampire i'll help you get used to it" Angel consoled. Gunn groaned and put his head his hands. "What do we do with ourselves. We lack purpose" Illyria droned. "I know. We're back on earth with no money or resources and all of our friends are dead or gone. Where do we go from here?" Angel asked "I feel completely aimless. Wolfram and Hart is demolished and my longest remaining friends are dead". Gunn looked at him in suprise. "Why are you so incredibly gloomy?" he asked. "I don't know, too much time in heaven makes earth hell. Plus, Wes kind of just died". Angel fell to his knees. "Come on, we need to go somewhere. We can't stand in an alley all day" Gunn said "How stupid is the situation when the recently deceased has to take charge". Illyria pulled Angel to his feet and they walked through the shadows to the street.

They walked into Spike's old apartment. Nobody had cleaned it up since Hamiliton broke into retrieve Drogyn. "That's a bad sign. It doesn't look Spike's been back here. He must have died during the battle" Angel noticed "I never thought I'd actually be sad about Spike being dead". Illyria silently went to the bed and sat down. "Too much grief. It's paralyzing" she whimpered. Gunn walked into the bathroom then came out a second later. "I don't have a reflection" he complained emptily. Angel scooped up the remote. "Part of the vampire thing" he pointed out. He turned on the TV and switched it to the news channel. The date was rolling across the top of the screen. "Oh my god. We've been gone for three monthes" Angel realised "Everybody must think we're dead". "LeBron, Lorne if he's alive, Anne" Gunn added. "Buffy, Nina" Angel finished "Oh my god". A look of cold horror appeared on his face. "What?" Gunn asked. "As far as the whole world knows, Lorne is the only surviving member of us. He might as well be" Angel muttered "Don't you get it? We're dead. We're everybody down. Cordy, Wes, Fred! Everybodies dead. It's just you, me and Illyria who isn't even really on our team. How did this happen?". Gunn sighed. "What now?" he asked. "We tell the people we care about that we're alive and... go from there" Angel muttered. "We'll meet back here in an hour" Gunn said. He walked out and Angel walked over to Illyria. "Illyria, your welcome to stay if you want to but I need to go talk to the people I care about" he said. "Your fortunate that you have people you care about. I hardly had Wesley and he is dead now" Illyria complained. Angel looked sympathetically at her for a moment then left.

A set of eyes watched from a far as Gunn approached his old gang stood around their old place. They all looked shocked and thrilled that he was there and he was enveloped in a hug. The eyes watching him couldn't hear what they were saying. A prehensile, red tail suddenly swatted the bushes out of the way of his eyes.

Just as the sun went down, Angel approached a family house near LA. He looked at it somberly then walked up to it and knocked. There was no answer. "They went out of town for three days mate, come back tommorrow!" a cockney neighbour shouted over. Angel frowned. "Oh, okay thanks!" he shouted back. The neighbour went back into his house and Angel angrily punched the wall, dieing to see his son. He wound up climbing the front of the house, pulling up the window and carving the message he was hoping to tell his son into the windowsill. Angel spent several minutes staring around the room at his son's possessions, smiling. Eventually he hoped down from the third floor and landed on the front lawn. He patted some dirt off his jacket and walked away. The neighbour watched him go smiling coldly.

In Spike's apartment, Illyria stared emptily at the TV. A single tear was running down her cheek. She saw a laptop on Spike's counter, walked over and turned it on. Wesley had taught her how to use the internet. She typed 'Wesley Wyndem-Pryce' into the search bar. One of the first things that came up on the search page was his obituary notice in the online newspaper. She clicked the link and found the cemetery and plot where he was buried. She paused for a second then thought about Wesley and walked out quickly.

Half an hour later, Illyria slowly trudged through the cemetery under a darkened sky. She approached Wesley's gravestone. Illyria dropped to her knees and looked sadly at his gravestone. It read: Noted Librarian, Loyal Friend, Protecter of Humanity. "Thank you Wesley. You pulled me from the depths my isolation and delivered me from evil. I owe you my life. You were an angelic weasel" Illyria whispered, crying. Illyria remembered something. Monthes ago when Illyria was still at full strength and Wesley was alive, Wesley tested her portalling ability. Illyria and Wesley ran down a huge, stone brick and lilac clay fortress wall. "Illyria! I've had quite enough of this dimension. Please take us home!" he begged. They ran into one of the corner turrets and came face to face with a baby dragon chained to the wall. It roared fire at them. Illyria swung her hand aside and opened a portal between the dragon and them. They ran through and emerged in Wesley's office. Wesley leaned over panting. "Why do you make such noises?" Illyria asked, perplexed. "Human's have limitations" Wesley panted. "Why?" Illyria asked "Who decides?". "Nobody, it's just how it is. Like when you run too much, you can't do it anymore and you pant" Wesley explained, having caught his breath. "Why have you stopped now?" Illyria asked. "Because it goes away after a while" Wesley explained. "Who commands it to do so?" Illyria asked. "Nobody, sometimes things just naturally go away" Wesley replied calmly. Back in the present, Illyria was on her feet again and no longer crying.

After about an hour, Illyria walked towards the exit of the cemetery to go back to Spike's apartment.


End file.
